


Observation

by MaskedSeeker



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedSeeker/pseuds/MaskedSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the "it's 3M, someone pulled the fire alarm, and the hot guy in underwear is near me" prompt I've seen here. It's a DiodeShipping one shot. Ash x Clemont/Satoshi x Citron. I hope you like this. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome. No bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> So to anyone who may have browsed my favorites here at AO3 they'll know I've been favoriting a lot of stories of type based off the prompt "it's 3AM, someone pulled the fire alarm, and the hot guy is standing next to me in his underwear" so I decided to do one for myself. Going through all the various pairings I like I decided it should be DiodeShipping Ash x Clemont from Pokemon although I did consider Ryan x Jin from Grand Chase but it didn't suit that pair I think. So we have this now and on some level I question what I was thinking writing this but meh. It's not the fanfic I originally wanted for this paring as I was gonna do one for the pair like I'm doing for Scatterbrain but meh the opportunity is here. Anyways I hope you like this. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome. No bashing.

  
Observation

A Diode Shipping One-Shot  


Clemont sat up straight off his desk and stretched and making little noises as his muscles stretched and his back popped.

Three hours of hard work bent over his desk and at last his project was complete. The blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses wearing boy looked at the robot that was submission for his professor.  
_  
This should help secure my position on the Engineering department for my final semester_ Clemont thinks happily.

Looking at his clock he blinked at the time wow it’s 2 AM I didn’t even notice the time’s passing.

Yawning Clemont suddenly felt exhaustion slam into him as the twenty year old walked over to his bed in his dorm room at Lumiose University.

The tired student merely stepped out of his shoes put his glasses next to his room keys on the bedside table, flopped onto the bed wrapping the blankets around himself and was  
out like a light.

Thump!

Then what felt like a moment later Clemont opened his eyes and blearily stared at his dorm room ceiling.  
_  
Why’d I wake up?_ He thinks sluggishly then like flipping a switch he hears the high pitched beeping from out of the blue.

He glances at the clock for a second and see’s the time: 3 AM.

Glancing back and the ceiling slowly he thinks _its 3 AM, I’ve only gotten one hour of sleep, and the fire alarm has gone off._

He blinks once, twice and his eyes go wide open as his thinking capacity catches up with the rest of reality.

Getting up in a second his blankets tangled around is shoulders letting it dangle like a cloak he grabbed his glasses and keys with one hand and stuffed them into the pocket of  
his overalls and was out the door.

As it clicked shut he followed a few other students down the sits and out the building and into the freezing night.

As he joined the loose crowd on the lawn of the dorm Clemont shivered and rapped the blanket around himself more securely.  
_  
It’s supposed to be spring and yet winter’s chill still haunts us._ He thinks sourly. 

Suddenly a voice speaks up in front of him.

“Man I hope this isn’t a prank again.”

Clemont vaguely remembers hearing about that after spring break luckily he had gone home to avoid the antics that may come somewhat.

Looking towards the speaker Clemont feels a light blush covering his cheeks.

Before him was a talk guy with messy black hair and tanned skin. Though he knew if he was seeing him from the front he would see a pair of bright and warm brown eyes. In front of him was Ash Ketchum.

He was popular among all the guys and all the girls wanted to date him.

And he was standing in front of him wearing only a pair of blue and white vertically striped boxer shorts.

Clemont froze as all this processed. Then the only part of his body not frozen, his eyes looked down and saw his butt.

Then in his mind the voice that normally talked about his experiments and inventions spoke up in a tone he associated with trying to rationalize something crazy.  
__  
I believe it would be a worthwhile venture to examine and study the gluteus maximus to determine the structure of mass and its spherical volumes.  
  
Still dazzled and more than a little tired towards that little voice Clemont blearily thought huh? 

The response was quick in coming and threefold.  
_  
Touch the butt._

_Touch the butt!_

_TOUCH THE BUTT!_  
  
Clemont made a small strangled noise in the back of his throat as he realized that little voice in his mind wasn’t just a slightly mad scientist, he was also a hormonal male.

Suddenly his eyes met a pair of brown ones.

“You okay man?” Ash asked. Clemont nodded silently.

Blearily he looked at Ash.

The older boy suddenly realized what he thought must have been the problem.

“Your glasses are in your pocket, I can see them” Ash said with a light laugh. Now a deeper shade of pink on his cheeks he fished them out and put them on. 

Looking at him Clemont thought _oh sweet mercy it’s both better and worse now!_

The hormonal mad scientist in him roared agreement.

Taking note of the glint of silver that was in there with the glasses Ash asked “you got your key in there?”

Clemont nodded. Ash smiled “nice wish I thought to do the same I heard the alarm and charged on down. Now I’m locked out.”

Clemont nodded “so that’s why you’re_” He stopped suddenly his blush beginning to make the transition from pink to red.

But Ash only laughed looking down at his boxer shorts. “Yeah pretty much.” Putting both arms around his chest he rubbed each arm and let out a breath “brr it’s cold.”

Without thinking Clemont unwound the blanket from his shoulder and offered it to him.

“Here.” He squeaked.

Ash smiled and took the blanket wrapping it around himself and obscuring his near nude body from sight.

Looking away Clemont’s glasses fogged up making them flash in the night light.

Ash seeing smiled even wider now “now I know why I thought you looked familiar, you’re Clemont right?”

His blush darkening just a shade or two the blonde nodded.

Ash smiled “cool it’s nice to meet you. I heard you won the Scholar Gauntlet for us way to go!”

Clemont nodded.

Suddenly a voice called out “okay all clear.”

With massive sighs filling the night air the students surged towards the dorm. Hearing a slight groan Clemont looked back at Ash who stared unhappily at the ground.

“Something wrong?” He asked before he could think.

Ash nodded “I have…to go get my spare key.”

Clemont paled in understanding. There was no denying that Miss Malva was a terror and at this hour…

Again before Clemont could think to stop himself from speaking he said “you could sleep in my room I have a pretty comfortable couch?”

He froze but Ash looked ecstatic at this and nodded saying “that’d be great thanks!”

Too late to turn back time Clemont led the way back to his dorm room internally cursing the hormonal mad scientist in him as he was quite sure he had taken control of his voice  
and mouth just now.

Leading the way into the comfortable space that was his room Ash said “nice room.”

Clemont said “thank you” and turned around and froze again. Ash had let the blanket drop to the floor and seeing him in only his boxer shorts was sending a wave of warmth  
rippling up and down his body.

Clemont shook his head and went to grab a spare blanket as Ash poked around looking at his room.

Finally digging it up Clemont got out the spare blanket. 

Then Ash spoke up “hey what’s this?”

He had found the robot. 

Walking over Clemont said “that’s my project for my studies. I made it myself.”

Before he could so much as blink Ash was right up into his face sparkling brown eyes staring into his as Ash gushed “really that’s cool!”

Being so close to the underwear clad male a voice in the back of Clemont’s mind said _oh… that’s right…_

A few years ago at the age of sixteen Clemont had realized he liked guys but devotion to science had overrode those desires and dating like that is difficult anyway but now if  
what was beginning to happen was any indication they were back in full force.

Thankful for the blanket covering him below the waist Clemont pushed it into Ash’s arms and retrieved the blanket left on the floor making sure his back was to Ash as he said “thank you the couch is right there and we should get to bed.”

Ash blinked and said “oh. Right, thanks.”

Laying down Clemont closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come fast and the last thing he heard of the world before falling asleep was: “good night Clemont.”

Waking up to the morning light Clemont blinked and realized that Ash was gone. Sighing he got out of bed and put his glasses on.

Stopping for a moment he realized he fell asleep with them on.  
__  
So how…? Then he stopped short seeing a white note by his robot. Picking it up he read.  
_**  
Dear Clemont,**_

 _ **Thanks for letting me sleep over.**_ (Clemont blushed again at the accidental implication) _**You fell asleep with your glasses on so I took them off for you.**_ (Here was cued a deeper blush) _ **I sort of borrowed some of your clothes**_ (Clermont’s blush darkened to a nice rosy red) _ **I’ll wash them and return them to you soon. It shouldn’t be too hard since I live across the hall**_ (Clemont squeaked, _how did I not know this?!_ He thought) _**To repay you for the help how about I treat you to this cool café I found. Feel free to come by room to talk about it.**_

 __ **Thanks again Ash.**  
  
Clemont’s mind shut down for a few moments as he processed all that and then on his face he felt something wet. Touching it with his fingers again regaining movement he saw red liquid.  
_  
I have a bloody nose…_ He vaguely noted.

Then in the back of his mind the hormonal mad scientist said in a tone that could only be called wicked:  
__  
_Fascinating observation._  



End file.
